Sources for igniting and maintaining fires in fireplaces and campsites are well known in the art. However, many of these involve artificial logs or similar products or composite articles that are added directly to the fireplace wood either before or after the initial fire is commenced.
More specifically, some sources involve artificial logs of compressed wood mixed with flammable ingredients, such logs igniting when lit by a match without the use of lighter fluid. For example, Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,890, concerns an artificial fireplace log comprised of sawdust, wood shavings or rice hulls impregnated with oil and compressed. The product is covered once by a particle retaining cover and again by an oil impervious cover. The log is ignited by applying a lit match to an edge of the outer wrapper. Dalzell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,886, concerns a package of fuel components, i.e. compressed wood slices and igniter, used in the place of logs for fireplaces and campsites.
Other sources involve fuel lighters for wood or coal. Headland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,326, concerns a source of fuel in the form of either powder or a compressed brick, comprised of dried finely ground straw and lignite coal, with sulfur, denatured alcohol and paraffin, added to wood or coal before or after fire starts for combustion. Diederichs, U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,163, concerns a fuel lighter comprised of sawdust, oil and an oxide for generating oxygen producing a product which is utilized commercially and domestically where high temperature combustion is required.
The problems with the above sources are two-fold: (1) natural fireplace logs are often preferred over artificial logs, and (2) although natural logs have problems with combustion and uniform burning, additives placed on the fire often are not very effective in maintaining an even, steady fire.
Thus, there is a need for a fire starter composition that will gradually and steadily blaze up natural fireplace logs and kindling. In this effort, the combustion and uniformity of burning of the logs and kindling wood and the resulting production of heat will be continuously reinforced by a flame emitted from the unique composition.
Accordingly, it is the primary objective of the present invention to form a composite fireplace starter with a low flash point that will burn immediately yet gradually and, placed underneath the fireplace grate, ignite and maintain a uniform blaze for the natural fireplace logs and kindling within the grate.
Other objectives of this invention provide for the fireplace starter to obtain a 30 inch flame, burn for one hour for each pound of composite material and provide fresh scents of cherry, pine or hickory.